revenge102fandomcom-20200214-history
102 Revenge ideas.
10 REVENGE IDEAS! 1. Whenever the whole class leaves the classroom with the teacher tell your teacher you forgot something and go back in the classroom and put glue on their chair. Or, move their backpack to the other side of the room. 2. Use someone's kitchen sink as a planter. Of course if you don't want destroy anything put down some plastic wrap first, then fill with dirt, and put a few plants in for good measure. 3. The sneeze sneak attack is harmless and involve coming up behind someone with a little water cupped in your hands. Do you best fake sneeze and then splash the water on the back of their head. They will be most disgusted for sure. 4. Putting shaving cream in the toes of a person's shoes is always a good prank. If you get it far enough up in the shoe they will never suspect a thing. 5. Grease finger is another of my personal favorites. Some heavy automotive grease can be put in all sorts of places where a person touches, lifts or pulls. For instance the underside of a door knob is just called for a little dab of grease. The backside of a draw handle or window handle or a lift up style car door handle are also suitable places. 6. While at the beach, wait until your friend head to the bathroom or into the water. While they are not looking dig a hole underneath their beach towel where they normally would sit. Place it back so that it looks natural. When they sit down, they'll plop into the hole. 7. Get some clay from the art store, the kind that looks like pooh. Mix in some corn or bits of carrot, then mold it to look like a turd. This can be placed on a toilet seat, car seat, dinner plate, desk or wherever your target frequents often. 8. Leave a stinking dollar behind in a place your friend will find it. What you do is put some stinky catfish bait on one side of a dollar bill and use this as glue to stick it to the bathroom sink, floor, dashboard or another place. When your friend or foe bends down to pick it up they won't be sure if it's stinky and sticky pooh or not but will surely be disgusted. 9. This prank could get you in trouble at work or school so take heed that you target the right person. Place some racy photos in the photocopy machine so that the printable side is on one side and the racy photos on the other. When the person prints out their copies they'll notice the racy photos on one side. Don't get caught! 10. Leave on your friend's voicemail a Jazz scat singing fake phone call from Homeland Security Office. For instance, "This is Jebediah from the Office of Homeland Security and scoobity dowap do wah wah, wapity dowap skaloo! We've been intercepting some of your phone conversations. Please call me back. Click." These are just my top 10 revenge pranks that one can pull on basically anyone else. This list is not inclusive of all revenge pranks but perhaps these payback ideas will spur some creativity on your own. Please feel free to send in your own revenge pranks and I will add them to the list. Call someone and start yelling something in a foreign language, and every few seconds repeat "I kill you." Pretend to be the phone company and say this: Sir, as a customer of our phone company I am required to warn you: tomorrow we will be conducting a phone line blowup. Do you know what that is sir? No? Okay, have you ever noticed that sometimes a phone call is very noisy? That’s because your phone line is "dirty." Periodically, we "clean" these lines. Basically, we send a burst of electricity down all the phone lines. During this time, sir, make sure you don’t answer your phone no matter what happens, or else you will receive a shock of about 375 volts. Do you understand sir? Do not answer your phone if it rings, do not even use your phone. Due to the locations of all our phone lines, I cannot give you a definite time when we will be doing this. Just don’t use or answer your phone for all of tomorrow. Thank you sir. Sorry for the inconvenience. Call someone and have a conversation like this: Him: "Hello?" You: "Yes?" "Hello?" "Yes sir. Can I help you?" "No, uh, you called me." "No, I’m sure you called me. What can I help you with?" "No, you called me." "Look, if you don’t tell me what you want, I’m gonna hang up." Then hang up. A few minutes later, call the same guy again. Him: "Hello?" You: "You again? If you don’t stop calling me, I’m gonna have to call the police." Place a call to someone’s parents while the child is out and say this: Sir? I’m from the northeast branch of the LAPD and your son has been arrested for shoplifting and car theft. Can you come down here? Call Penthouse’s subscription department and tell them that you want to subscribe to Playboy, but you don’t know if it’s good. Then ask the guy to describe all the pictures in the latest issue. Call Encyclopedia Brittanica and ask if they have "pocket size" editions of their encyclopedias. Dial up a 7-11 in the middle of the night and ask the clerk if he's working there all by himself.Then ask what would happen if someone tried to rob the store. Then ask the clerk if he's afraid of death. Call the police and explain that your dog's head is missing because someone broke into your backyard and killed your dog, then cut its head off. Pretend to be a salesman selling souls. (This one isn't a prank call) Get a complete stranger to do your answering machine message. For example, if you're a guy, get a girl to do the message. Call your friend and when she answers, act as if you've been talking for 5 minutes already. When she asks you to start over say "Pay attention, damnit," and pretend to get angry. Place a random phone call and ask to speak to yourself. For example, if your name is Joey, say "Can I speak with Joey?" When the person says that Joey isn't here, say "Joey? Hey, that's my name too!" Fake Pregnancy Revenge this is by far one of the nastiest pranks you can do to an ex. This revenge idea has been around for hundreds of years, and it still works. Women have used the fake pregnancy tactic to get control and intimidate men since time existed. There are a lot of women out there who have faked being pregnant just to keep the man in her life and manipulate them into doing things just by the power of intimidation. The fake pregnancy prank is one of the most powerful revenge tactic... Category:Be very nice Category:Be very helpful Category:Be very good